violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM GOES PSYCHO AND BURNS CAR OVER XBOX!!!
WILLIAM GOES PSYCHO AND BURNS CAR OVER XBOX!!! is a Violette1st video uploaded in 2016. Plot William is raging at his Xbox again. His mother, Violette, calls him down to get off because he has been on Xbox all day and says Life exists beyond Xbox but William refuses. Then, his dad, Bill, threatened him to turn off the internet if William continues to rage on Xbox. Then William continues to rage and Bill decided to turn off the internet and William gets furious and is heard smashing something and stomps down and roars at Bill to stop turning off the internet. William goes outside with a towel, and then grabs the fire materials and gets ready to start a fire in Bill's car as his revenge for Bill turning off the internet. Violette calls Bill to come outside to tell him about William getting ready to burn the car and William ends up setting the car on fire. Violette and Bill flip out and Bill ends up extinguishing the fire with the hose. William gets so mad he screams at his parents saying he can't stand them anymore, calls them stupid and not to mess with him then began throwing rocks in the car. Violette says "I'm gonna have to call the fire department if we don't get that out William you're gonna get yourself in trouble" Bill says William is paying for the damages to his car but William refuses to pay and William telling his dad to Get Rekt. After the fire, Violette asks him to sit down and tells him that she will be calling the doctor. Later, Violette shows the damage done. The video was uploaded on April 10, 2016. Things Destroyed Quotes -"I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!!! YOU'RE FREAKING STUPID!!! THIS IS WHAT IT COMES TO!!" -YOU'RE A F**KIN' IDIOT! Trivia *This is one of those craziest episodes where William has taken too far. *This is the biggest time William did something bad. *Bill refers to him burning the car on later videos when he brings up his bad behaviors, resulting in his relationship problems with William. *This is often considered one of the darkest episodes in the series. *Violette states that William needs to see the doctor (therapist) for his behavior. *If you listen closely at 3:08, you can hear Bill angrily yelling at William, saying, "You're a f**kin' idiot!" It's hard to hear because Bill is a little far off from Violette and William screams at the same time. *The title has been changed to "KID SETS DADS CAR ON FIRE". * This is the second time William has destroyed parts on Bill’s car since WILLIAM SHATTERS CAR WINDOW TO GET XBOX!!!. * While the model was not revealed to anyone, commenters have assumed that the car was a Saturn SL-2 * The video was taken down on May 22, 2019 * This video was removed from YouTube due to Violette1st violating YouTube's community guidelines because of the arson. * The reuploaded video can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBCk7ataIlY * This was one of the biggest things William has burnt. Category:Videos Category:Arson Category:Swearing Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Doctors Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Dark Episodes Category:Videos Where Pinky makes an appearance Category:Videos Where Whinney Makes An Appearance Category:William Raging On Xbox Category:Bill Turning Off The Internet Category:Internet Getting Turned Off Category:Title changed Category:Sinning Category:Car Destruction Category:Deleted Videos Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Deleted Violette1st Videos Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:William Need Revenge